


Heros Shade

by Waslala



Series: Linked Universe angsty fics [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hero of Time, Malon/Time is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:45:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waslala/pseuds/Waslala
Summary: My take on what would happen if Time went to Twilights Hyrule.Lets just say its not pretty at all.





	Heros Shade

He was falling apart.

He felt how his skin became thinner the more he walked, how his muscles started to shrink and the little body fat he had, evaporated in a matter of minutes, precious blood drying inside his decaying body.   
The heavy equipment he carried becoming a nightmerish weight on his bones, and he said bones because thats all that was left. 

No skin. 

No muscles. 

No blood.

Only bones.

What would his sweet beloved Malon say if she looked at him? Would she be horrified? Would she fear him? The others surely were, now that the pup left to visit some friends now that they were in his Hyrule, their fearful eyes looking at him every once in a while, like they expected him to attack them at any moment.

With a deep sigh that rattled his ribs, and made the others unconciously reach for their weapons, he stood up from where he was sitting.   
Nobody tried to stop or follow him.  
He walked deep into the forest, the sound of his heavy footsteps and the storm inside his head the only thing interrupting its tranquility.

 

It seems he truly has become a monster.

**Author's Note:**

> Critisism is always welcome!


End file.
